Digimon Tamers Crimson Bios
by Mrguy22594
Summary: These are the stories of the Tamers and their Digimon of Digimon Tamers Crimson.
1. Simon Ackerman

Digimon Tamers Crimson Bio. Codename: SA

Name: Simon Ackerman

Age: 15 Years Old as of 2013

Birthday: July 1998

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11"(180.34cm)

Weight: 180lbs(81.65kg)

Hair: Brunette

Eye Color: Hazel

Hypothetical Voice Actors: Austin Tindle(English) Akira Sasanuma(Japanese)

Feats: Survived a whole month in the mountain area of Russia

Trained three-four years to become an adept martial artist and swordplay expert.

Gained the moniker of Shadow Tamer.

Befriended both the Shinjuku Police force and Hypnos.

Despite carrying a sword, has never killed anyone as the Shadow Tamer.

Became the leader of the Digimon Tamers.

Was able to defeat the lingering darkness within his heart.(With help from Nia and Guilmon)

Digimon Partner: Guilmon

Weapons: Katana, Chain link whip, Adept in Martial arts

Story: The day when Megidramon was defeated in the human world, was the day it sought out a different vessel. However, Digimon do not exist in the human world yet... So it decided to spite the man who beat him by using his soon to be born child. That child, is known as Simon Ackerman. Growing up was difficult for poor Simon, for he was ridiculed by others, bullied and just plain ignored. Reason being, was because every time he got hurt, shadows would appear from his body and either harm others or heal Simon. He never once mentioned these experiences to either of his parents. Mostly due to his father Kittan fearing his power but also that he loved his mother too much. However, when Simon turned eight his family had to move to the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, Japan.

Life would seem to get worse for Simon, until the day he met one of Kittan's oldest friends Gai Tsutsugami who would teach him how to speak Japanese. Now it seemed that life has thrown a bone for Simon Ackerman. One day however... On his ninth birthday explosives blew up the top part of his house when he and his mother were celebrating this ocassion. Simon's right arm was caught in the debris and he thought of only one way to escape... He grabbed a knife and cut his right arm off. He then tried to save his mother who only told him to leave her and take the gift with him. Simon stuck with her until she died, he left the house with tears streaming from his eyes. But then it seemed the shadows had taken advantage of his rage and sorrow and transformed him into a powerful force to be reckoned with. He killed the men responsible for the destruction, but he went on a rampage throughout Shinjuku. Kittan then came up to Simon to try and stop him. And with enough reasoning... He succeeded. Simon however, was never the same again.

Simon ended up recieving a prosthetic metal arm, and he seemed to have no recollection of anything to do with Megidramon. After his mother's funeral he vowed that he would find a way to stop all of this madness. He approached an expert Martial arts master named Gen, who told him to pick a location for a month's worth of training. Simon picked a mountanious range in Russia. Somehow, he was able to survive mostly on sheer willpower and determination. He opened up the present his mother gave him after his trip and found that there was only Digimon cards within it. Simon saw there was a blue card within the deck and scanned the card through his card scanner. What he didn't know was that he awakened the very Digimon his shadows created.

After a year of training, Simon came across a couple in a bakery and offered to help them with whatever they needed. Simon then found himself a volunteer worker at the Matsuki bakery. Simon found himself in a routine, Train with his master, help out at the bakery every summer and just go to school and learn new things. When Simon turned eleven, things changed for him... He discovered his Digimon Guilmon whom he decided to take home with him. Kittan, seeing Guilmon and being reminded of Megidramon wanted to convince Simon otherwise. Simon was able to persuade his father to let Guilmon stay telling him that he never hated him for being a mercenary nor leaving to provide for the family. And that Clara just wanted the two of them to be happy. Simon later on taught Guilmon the ropes about the Human world and just what Digimon is to normal people. Guilmon also somehow became an apprentice to Gen mostly to catch up to Simon and to help him in his endeavors.

Simon's plan was revealed when he turned Thirteen. He planned on becoming a symbol of hope for the people of Shinjuku because, he never wanted another person to suffer like he did. When Simon completed his training he took on his namesake and set out to help others. It would seem that the Shadow Tamer had no weakness, but one fateful night occured and Simon ended up not preventing another's death. He crippled the killer and aimed to comfort the daughter of the man who died. Her name was Rika Nonaka. Simon took her home and when he came back to his home, he told Guilmon what had happened to him and Guilmon vowed to help his Tamer from now on. Simon seemed to have gotten better as the years went by, though he had gotten himself in a relationship with Nia who was the police commissioner's daughter. Simon, along with his friends, Jianliang(Or Henry as Simon calls him), Rika, and Nia became the founding members of... The Digimon Tamers.

But the story would not end there... For little does Simon know, many various beings wish to use his lingering doubt of leadership, and his friends' capablilities.


	2. Guilmon

The Following is a Non-Profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release. By buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Bio: Codename GM

Name: Guilmon

Weight: 150lbs(68.04kg)

Height: 5'7"(170.18cm)

Tamer: Simon Ackerman

Feats: Has defeated Dynasmon and Alphamon of the Royal Knights. Trained with his Tamer to help fight criminals. Helped build his own armor with a blacksmith.  
Was able to restrain his Tamer when he went on a rampage.  
Due to the hazard, developed a mind link with Simon.

Attacks: Pyro Sphere, Rock Breaker. (As Growlmon) Pyro Blaster, Dragon Slash.  
(As WarGrowlmon) Radiation Blade, Atomic Blaster.  
(As Gallantmon) Lightning Joust, Final Elysium.  
(As Gallatnmon Crimson Mode) Quo Vadis, Final Justice.

Hypothetical Voice Actor: Steve Blum(English) Masako Nozawa(Japanese)

Digimon come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. This one... Is a peculiar Digimon. Guilmon was created by the hazard's shadow embedded into his Tamer, Simon Ackerman. However, instead of being born in primary village, he was instead born outside of it. Leaving him to wander the Digital world, not knowing what to do. He found clusters of data when he was a Jyarimon, and it was able to evolve him into stronger forms. After evolving into Guilmon he was able to fend off many Digimon that would cross his path. He did not know much luxuries like eating and peace. All he really knew, was how to fight and taking the data of other Digimon. He used this data to become stronger and stronger, and since he was a virus type, He was immune to Yggdrasil's power. And thus he continued his quest until he became Gallantmon.

However, he was... without a purpose in life. All he ever did was fight, and fight. He then sought out a purpose. Gallantmon came across the unlikely duo of Leomon and Impmon, who told him about the Royal Knights and their quest of peace. Gallantmon then sought out the Royal Knights in the ruins area of the Digital world. There he was tested by Dynasmon who was one of the captains of the royal knights. In the end, Gallantmon won and was accepted by Imperialdramon and the other knights. He lead the royal knights on a quest to eliminate the dramons under Yggdrasil's power. He helped their campaign against Yggdrasil and helped seal their victory by defeating Alphamon. But then, Gallantmon left the Royal Knights only really knowing battle and sought to find a way to the human world. He wanted to investigate why he saw a human child in the Digital world during his travels.

It seemed that all was going well for Gallantmon... until he found out about a village of Terriermon being destroyed by Dynasmon and the other Royal Knights. He investigated the issue by seeking out Omnimon who revealed that he betrayed Gallantmon because Yggdrasil branded him and all of the other knights except Gallantmon. Omnimon stabbed Gallantmon and reduced him to Guilmon, and sent him to the human world, where it seemed that Guilmon would find his true destiny. Guilmon woke up and found himself in the apartment of Simon Ackerman, who taught him about the human world and gave him something that was previously a foreign concept to him... Food. Guilmon, seemed delighted at the idea of food, as well as having a friend who isn't a Digimon that idolized him. Guilmon developed a strong connection with Simon as time went on, and even trained alongside Simon to defeat the criminals that Simon faces every night.

Guilmon also discovered that with a Tamer he is able to evolve much faster than normal and didn't need as much data as he thought. In the years he came to know Simon, he helped him fight, comforted him in times of need, and even got some skills in poker(That surprisingly Simon doesn't have). Guilmon even got to be a mascot for the Matsuki bakery that Simon helps out at. Nowadays Guilmon helps Simon lead the Digimon Tamers as a veteran warrior and a powerful friend. However, Guilmon does detect hidden doubt within his Tamer... Hidden doubt that could one day, get him and Simon into deep trouble...


	3. Nia Teppelin Esthiem

The Following is a Non-Profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs...

Digimon Tamers Crimson Bio: Codename NE

Name: Nia Teppelin Esthiem

Age: 15 Years Old as of 2013

Birthday: Late July 1998

Gender: Female

Height: 5'9"(175.3cm)

Weight: 160lbs(72.6kg)

Hair Color: Cyan Blue

Eye Color: Cyan Blue

Hypothetical Voice Actors: Bridget Hoffman(English) Yukari Fukui(Japanese)

Feats: Has trained for years to become a police officer

Is pretty accurate with most firearms

Has saved her boyfriend(Simon) on more than one occasion

Bears the Brand of the exalt

Has used said brand to save her two closest friends

Digimon Partner: Impmon

Weapons: Mainly pistols, Later acquires a shotgun

Story: Nia Esthiem was born to Erwin and Shera Esthiem. However, when Nia was five Shera died in an accident, and unfortunately Erwin was not the same again. Though neither was Nia after that famous night. Erwin felt a bit more protective around Nia and she wanted to be a police officer like him. Though Erwin knew the dangers of law enforcement and tried to discourage her from doing these things. Nia didn't understand Erwin's reasonings considering she was but a child, though that didn't stop her from wanting to find out how she can be an officer. From there she kept on building up muscle in different ways thus making herself, physically stronger than most girls or even boys in her school. In her middle school years... She detested the sailor uniform she had to wear.

Sometimes she would even get her hair cut short, since she felt long hair would get in the way. However, it was the day after she turned fourteen years old that she found out why Erwin didn't want her to become an officer. At first she thought it was because deep down Erwin was disappointed in the fact that she was born a girl rather than a boy. But instead, it was because he didn't want her to die, like Shera did... Nia was ashamed that her father would not tell her the truth and she then stormed out of the house. That night, also happened to be when she finally met her idol and soon to be boyfriend... Simon Ackerman. When Simon found out about who her father was, he was panicking about it. But then again, considering her father is the Commisioner of the Shinjuku Police force, who could blame him. Nia did end up helping to convince Simon that being together wasn't a bad idea and they decided to face Erwin together.

Simon confessed to Erwin who he was and the fact that, Nia had a crush on him. Erwin took this opportunity to have Simon be her protector so that at the very least she'll be able to fulfill her dream and not have to constantly worry about her. Simon and Nia have been dating for over a year after that day and she has been trying to support her friends in whatever way she can. Eventually she gained a partner of her own in the form... of Impmon. It seemed ironic considering Nia and Impmon seem to be polar opposites, But then again as Paula Abdul has always said "Opposites Attract"... But not in a romantic way with Nia and Impmon. Nia has comforted Impmon in his times of need which are mostly whenever he has night terrors. She also seems to possess the brand of the exalt, and it seems to have given her the ability to remove Yggdrasil's darkness from Impmon, and help Simon with his crisis on the Hazard's power.

Nia has also seemed to recieve training from Erwin after he was convinced of Nia's resolve. And she has extensive knowledge on various firearms and how they work. Even, at one point given dual pistols to help deal with some Digimon. Nowadays, she prepares for whatever she and Impmon may face in the coming battles.


	4. Impmon

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Bio: Codename I

Name: Impmon

Height: 104.1 cm

Weight: 18.1 kg

Partner: Nia Teppelin Esthiem

Attacks: Summon Flame, Night of Fire, Pillar of Fire, Night of Blizzard.

Feats:

Being the only demon lord on a quest of redemption.

As Reapmon, bested both Leomon and Simon Ackerman(Though operating on Yggdrasil's dark power.)

Has been the trap springer of the team until he evolved.

Hypothetical Voice Actors: For Impmon: Derek Stephen Prince(English) Joji Nakata(Japanese).  
For Wizardmon-Beelzemon: Crispin Freeman(English) Joji Nakata(Japanese)

Story:  
Life was not easy for a former Demon Lord... Especially one such as Impmon. After he was bested as Beelzemon against Examon, he ended up cursed to be unable to evolve into his mega form with his next incarnation. When he was born, Impmon was rejected by many of the other Digimon. When he reached rookie form by some miracle, Impmon merely stared into a lake he came across each day and constantly berated himself with every insult he was ever dealt. He actively sought out battle through teasing much stronger Digimon... Just to be rid of his current existence. He ended up ignored or not worth killing considering how pitiful he has become. One day though, Impmon came across a Leomon who was originally tasked with killing a monster nearby the lake. Little did he know that Impmon, was that monster. Impmon constantly teased Leomon into attacking him... To no avail. All Leomon did was try to talk sense into Impmon who just told Leomon to leave his sword so that Impmon can off himself... Kinda of dark really.

Leomon didn't want Impmon to live a life filled with misery, so he decided to help him on a quest of redemption. Impmon after calming down from his crying, had agreed to this quest and the two journeyed the Digital World together. The two ended up befriended the soon-to-be Royal Knight Gallantmon whom they directed towards the wherabouts of the knights. After Impmon and Leomon ended up acquiring quite a lot of friends, they began having the construction oriented Digimon to help rebuild the ruins area of the Digital World. During the construction of the hub area, Impmon accidently came across Yggdrasil's darkness and became corrupted by it... Only to evolve into his Ultimate Form Reapmon, and go on a rampage. And in that rampage... He killed his first and closest friend, Leomon. Leomon willingly gave his data to his friend so that he won't be alone... But it didn't end up being enough and Reapmon then ran away from the hub zone, so that no other Digimon would suffer Leomon's fate. Reapmon exhausted de-evolved into Impmon and was wisked away by a data stream which took him to the last place he expected... The Human world.

In the Human World, Impmon meets Nia Esthiem who is the police commisioner's daughter and Simon Ackerman's girlfriend. After some convincing, Impmon decides to become Nia's partner and protect her. Months would go by and Impmon's fear of the darkness nearly faded away forever. He became friends with all of the Tamers and their Digimon, occassionally playing pranks with Terriermon who knew when to not go too far and he seemed to have a respect for Guilmon, whom he recognized as the former Royal Knight. One day though, Impmon's darkness came back and so did Reapmon. After nearly killing Simon, Nia brings Reapmon back to his senses with her brand of the exalt. He felt like his nightmare had just returned... Until Simon went berserk with the Hazard and tried to kill him. After Nia saved Simon, all was well between them. Though now, Impmon wonders... Will he have to accept his original self... Just to protect his Tamer, as well as his newfound friends? 


End file.
